Shameless
by monsterundermybed
Summary: Porn without plot. Includes fingering, anal penetration, and a blow job.


There were many little things that Wally had not failed to notice, like the way the hairs at the base of Dick's neck stuck to his skin due to sweat, or that Dick's eyes were half lidded and carefully watching him. However, the sight before him made it really hard to pay attention to detail, and when Dick's lips parted _just_ slightly when he pushed his lubed index finger past his ring of muscles, Wally shivered. His rhythm was slow and steady, pulling his finger out till just barely the tip was inside, then pushing it back in, as deep as he could get it.

Wally didn't know which he wanted to focus on more—the way Dick's lips were open in a silent moan, or the way he slowly thrusted his finger inside himself. He licked his lips, green eyes trailing down Dick's body to rest on the obscene sight in front of him. Dick's legs were spread wide open, his legs bent and pointing towards the ceiling to help get a better angle. He rolled his hips down, meeting his own agonizingly slow thrusts. The red head swallowed, his cock twitching, as he watched Dick rock down against his finger. The pale teenager reached up with his free hand and rubbed his nipple with the pad of this thumb, drawing out a low, short moan from himself.

It was becoming difficult not to touch himself, but Dick had said that the red head would have to wait, that he wanted him focused on watching him. It took all of Wally's will power not to touch himself and jerk off to the arousing scene before him. How could a fifteen year even be that hot? Wally let out a small groan when Dick inserted another finger, his pace picking up. The speedster glanced back up to look at Dick's face, who was staring intently at him. Wally knew that Dick was doing this more for him rather than himself; Dick loved making Wally squirm with arousal, and making Wally watch him finger himself was doing just that. Wally was almost vibrating with excitement, arousal and anticipation. It took almost all he had not to take Dick by the hips and fuck him senseless.

Dick's eyes fluttered wide open as he released a loud moan. Wally's eyes tore away from the Boy Wonder's face to look back at his fingers and _oh God_—he was scissoring himself. Wally didn't know which made him hornier, the small, frequent, moans Dick was intentionally making (he knew how much any kind of moan or whimper would excite the red head), or the fact that his cock was now leaking pre-cum and his free hand had moved from pinching his nipple to rub at the slit of his head.

Wally lost it. He crawled on top of Dick and harshly pressed their lips together. Their teeth clacked against each other but Wally ignored the brief pain, too distracted by Dick's strangled moan. The moan elicited a shiver that ran from the base of his neck down to the tip of his spine. Wally needed Dick and he needed him now. Dick's hands were suddenly on him, petting and feeling every curve, every inch of skin he could reach. He stroked Wally's freckled sides, the red head shivered once more, groaning against soft lips, "Dick."

"Wally," he breathed, "please."

That was all it took. Wally lined his hips up with Dick's, using all the self control he had to resist the urge to shove himself inside and feel Dick's warmth around him. He had the head of his penis inside when Dick spoke again, his voice unusually stable despite how turned he was, "Wally, go_faster, _I don't need to adju—"

Dick cried out, his toes clenching as he adjusted to the feeling of suddenly being full. He bucked his hips up, unable to put together a sentence to tell Wally that he still didn't need to wait. He was ready to go _now_. Wally leaned down to attach his lips to the pale neck underneath him but Dick had other plans. He moved his legs, bending them so his knees rested on Wally's shoulders.

They'd never tried this kind of position before, despite Dick's obvious flexibility. Wally wanted to move slowly because of the new position, he didn't want to hurt Dick in any way but the acrobat was whining underneath him, begging for Wally to move. So he did. The room was filled with many sounds; the slick slap of wet skin against skin, Wally's panting and occasional grunt, and Dick's loud, shameless moaning. Wally grabbed onto the headboard to help steady himself as he pounded into Dick.

Dick arched off the mattress as much as he could given their position. The new angle felt delicious, each thrust forcing Wally to hit Dick's prostate. His cock rubbed against Wally's stomach each time the speedster would thrust inside him. A part of Dick wished he hadn't have fingered himself to the point where he almost came because he wanted to enjoy this a little bit longer. He wanted to enjoy the way Wally thrusted into him with reckless abandon, he wanted to hold off his orgasm longer, but heat was pooling up inside him.

He gasped as he came onto his own stomach. Dick's head went fuzzy, his vision going white for a brief moment. Dick was finally coming back down from his high as Wally slowed down his thrusts and eventually pulled himself out. Dick's legs fell off Wally's shoulders, falling onto the bed like lead. The red head looked down at his boyfriend with his bed air and flushed cheeks and smirked. Wally leaned down and dragged his tongue down his boyfriend's stomach, licking Dick's come and swallowing it.

Dick groaned and gripped Wally's hair tightly to pull him up for a sloppy kiss. He flipped their positions, his legs on either side of Wally's waist, who was still hard and leaking pre-come. Dick made his way down Wally's chest, licking and kissing the skin as he moved lower and lower. He stopped for a moment to nip Wally's nipple, enjoying the way the speedster bit his lip to suppress a groan. Wally, of course, could not suppress any noise he made when Dick's tongue finally snaked out to lick the underside of Wally's cock. Dick teased Wally, flicking his tongue against the slit of the speedster's head. Wally moaned, bucking his hips forward, nearly hitting Dick in the face had the Boy Wonder not moved out the way.

"Dick, _f-fuck_, just—" Wally's moan was strangled and Dick smirked as best as he could with the head of Wally's cock in his mouth. Dick slowly took in as much of Wally's cock that he could and relaxed. They made eye contact for a second and Dick hummed for a brief second. Wally took that as approval to move his hips, to take control and move at his own pace. Wally moved a hand to the back of Dick's head, his other gripped the sheets, and rolled his hips forward.

Dick didn't break eye contact with Wally. He wanted to watch every reaction that passed over his face, he wanted he watch his face as he came into Dick's mouth. Wally's hips began rolling faster and his low, soft groans increased in volume. Dick began humming, the vibrations causing Wally to vibrate with pleasure and call out his boyfriend's name in the form of a moan.

"Fuck, Dick, I'm gonna come," Wally managed to say. He had gotten far too caught up in how pleasurable Dick's humming was that he stopped moving his hips. Dick pulled back so only Wally's head was in his mouth and sucked, hard. He hallowed his cheeks, his tongue licking and tasting the pre-come leaking from Wally's cock. He used his free hands to drag his fingers down Wally's thighs, his nails scrapping lightly.

The room was suddenly filled with the sound of Wally' moaning Dick's name loudly, his come spilling into his boyfriend's mouth. Dick pulled back, swallowed, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hands. Wally grabbed Dick's arm and pulled him down on top of the red head. Wally nuzzled the side of Dick's face. Although he'd never admit it, Dick loved how affectionate and cuddly Wally always got after sex. He wrapped his arms around the speedster's waist and gave him a light kiss.

"Mmm, sleep," Wally mumbled, half-heartily throwing the blankets over the two of them. Dick laughed lightly, "Love you too, Kid Idiot."


End file.
